Whitebeard Travels back in Time
by DoubleM7
Summary: Everyone gets a chance to travel back in time and change their destiny, why not Whitebeard? Follow Edward Newgate as he gathers a new family, changes his path, and become the strongest in the world.
1. The Buddha

(=0 year) **Present Time**

"One Piece, it exist!" He was old, fragile, and on his last breathe. Edward Newgate was once the most renowned pirate in the entire world, rivaled only by Gol D Roger, the pirate king.

He stood on the center of Marineford, he had bullet holes all over his body. Marshal D Teach also known as Blackbeard, along with his crew have let all their ammo loose on him.

If only he had taken care of himself. All those years of drinking hard alcohol every night, fighting till the dawn, and whoring his way to the top, have finally caught up to him. If only he had communicated better with his family, maybe not even speak with them and drag them into piracy. Maybe if he had a second chance, he would not allow his family to suffer as he did today. If there was a next life he would be stronger, take better care of himself, recruit stronger allies, friends, and family.

Only there was no next time, as he could not move any longer, Blackbeard had revealed a black cloak that he planned to encase Whitebeard in. As soon as the cloak covered the duo, Whitebeard closed his eyes smiling at his last breathe.

Then Blackbeard removed the black cloak with a shocked expression. Everyone in Marineford looked at Blackbeard in shock.

"Where is Whitebeard?" Asked Sengoku, the Fleet Admiral of the Marine.

"I don't know." Blackbeard looked as confused as everyone in the place, somehow, someway, Edward Newgate's body has disappeared in thin air.

* * *

(-53 years) **Somewhere in the North Blue**

It was a much simpler time the golden age of piracy has yet to take flight. A young Edward Newgate sat on the porch of his house. In his young age, he was very handy, able to build anything he put his hands on. Today he had a snack that he found near his work area. It was a strange fruit that smelled like nothing, looked like a coconut but a bland color.

Who cares right? He was hungry and he had to eat something somehow.

His upbringing was rough, he had to take care of himself as he had no family, an orphan of the sea is what he liked to tell himself. So there he was alone once more, in front of his hand built home.

Just as he was about to take a bite, he stopped and made a proclamation to himself. "One day I will have my own family. I don't care about treasure, I don't care about fame, I will have my own family that I will protect with my life!" With his proclamation, Newgate took a bite from the coconut fruit.

A weird sensation coursed through his body memories flooded his mind things that hasn't happened yet began to fill his head. It finally stopped, and Newgate found himself overwhelmed. He looked at his hands and dropped the coconut. He gasp for air at his shock on what was happening at that moment.

"I was dead...I was..." He looked at his hands for a moment before sprinting inside the house to study his face. His golden blonde hair flew freely from his head, he still wore his grey headband that he used to hold his hair. Although he was missing his mustache, his signature mustache. "What the hell am I doing on my 21 year old body!"

He panicked, as would anyone, he ran around his house finding things from his youth. Somehow, someway, he traveled back in time with his memories intact. Either he was dreaming, or this was life after death and it was his mind playing games, or this was really time travel.

"Hey Newgate you got my suit ironed out? I got a trial in the marine base!" Newgate was slow to turn around as the voice sounded familiar. As soon as he was face to face with the man, he was really shocked. "You see a ghost or something? Hurry up then."

"Se...sen...seng.. Sengoku?" Edward studied his face finding that it was really him, even having his puffy afro at his young age. He must have been twenty six years old at this time.

"Yeah Newgate, now please hurry up I need to go to that Marine trials or I'll never achieve my dreams!"

"Don't Sengoku! Don't go!" Edward knew full well what Sengoku would become if he joined the marines. "You can't go!"

"Why's that Newgate?" Sengoku sounded annoyed so Newgate had to come up with something quick.

"I ate a devil fruit!" He spouted as it was the first thing in his mind.

"Oh shit! Really?" Sengoku was suddenly interested and closed all the doors and windows in Edward's house. "What does it do?"

"Um..." Edward knew full well on what devil fruit he consumed, the Goro Goro no Mi, but he should lay low for now. "I'm not sure...that's why I need you to help me figure this out."

"Damn it Edward! I'm going to miss my trial!" Exclaimed Sengoku. Although he cared enough to even entertain the idea. "Fine only since I need some help as well. Don't tell anyone but I consumed a devil fruit as well. I don't feel any different so I think it's useless...but now I can't even swim." Sengoku pouted which Edward laughed at his expression.

"Here's the deal, we'll meet up in an hour on my work area in the mountain range, there we can try our newfound abilities." Edward extended his hands in which Sengoku shook.

"Deal, see you in an hour!" Sengoku ran outside completely forgetting about his marine trials. Excited to learn of their abilities.

Edward reflected on his actions, he had diverted Sengoku from joining the corrupt marine. Now he only had to convince him to join him in piracy and everything would be good.

* * *

(-53 years) **One Hour Later**

"So how do we do this?" In the cover of the night, the two men stood in front of each other ready to test each other's limits to reveal their new abilities.

"I guess we just fight until we get our abilities out?" Edward shrugged, he knew how to use his power, he was wondering how Sengoku would awaken his Hito Hito no Mi Model Buddha.

Their fight started simple enough, good old fashioned fist fight. Sengoku was trained since he was younger to fight with all of his body while Edward knew how to fight from his memories of the pass.

Edward decided to use a portion of his ability, as soon as Sengoku delivered a high kick, Edward caught it with his bare hands and infused a small dose of quake that Sengoku felt through his spine. It was nothing damaging but Sengoku felt it's power.

"What the hell was that?!" Sengoku was both shocked and ecstatic.

"I don't know!" Lies, he knew exactly what he did.

"Do it again!" This time Sengoku got a little competitive and used Soru.

Edward had a hard time following Sengoku with his eyes so instead of trying to catch him, Edward leveled the playing field by punching the air and creating ripples in the earth. Sengoku stumbled as the earth began to shake, impressed by Edward's new ability.

Edward overestimated his punch creating a bigger quake than he wanted, the ground parted from under Sengoku. The two made eye contact for a moment before Sengoku fell on the hole.

"Sengoku!" Edward yelled, he had little control of his power unlike his older days so he was unable to time his ability correctly. And now he could have possibly killed Sengoku.

Suddenly the hole in which Sengoku fell in glowed a golden color, then out came Sengoku turned into a giant buddha. "WOOHOOO!" Exclaimed Sengoku as he jumped around in a circle on learning that he did not eat a useless fruit. But sooner rather than later, he reverted back to his human form. "That was awesome!" Sengoku exclaimed, plopping on his back as he was tired from their battles. Edward laid beside Sengoku and laughed along with him.

"You know you missed your trial." Edward said looking at the sky. He was wondering how the villagers reacted from the sudden earthquake from himself and a golden light show done by Sengoku.

"Damn it...well what's done is done." Sengoku replied not having an ounce of regret in his voice.

"How about you just come join me and sail the sea?"

"Join you in your foolish dream of piracy?"

"Something like that, I'm not really going to subdue ports, take advantage of the people, steal treasures. I'm going to go into the sea to gather a family that could protect those who can't protect themselves." The duo laid in silence for a moment enjoying the night sky.

"Alright Edward, I'll join you. What's the name of your pirate crew?" Sengoku agreed to finally join him. Edward was successful in changing something for the future.

"Whitebeard Pirates. That's the name of my crew, and I'm going to have multiple divisions and I will protect each and everyone of my family." Edward was rambling but Sengoku could only laugh. "What?"

"You don't even have a White Beard! What kind of silly name is that!"

"You'll see one day Sengoku!"

"Whatever Edward!" The two playfully hit each other and eventually made there way back to the village.

"We sail tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Edward, sure thing." Sengoku shook his head but was excited for their upcoming adventures.

"Sleep well First Division Captain Sengoku!" Exclaimed Edward as Sengoku walked toward his sleeping quarters.

"You don't even have divisions loser!" Yelled Sengoku back.

As Edward sat on his bed, thinking on what possible changes he could do so that he would be able to completely protect his family.

One, he would take care of himself better, and not rely on pumps and medicine on his old age. This way he would live longer and fight better even at his old age.

Two, he would make sure his family is happy, some people he would not sway to join his crew so that they would not die for him. He appreciated their loyalty but he needed to ensure this time around he wasn't going to lose anybody.

Three, he was going to assemble the strongest family the seas will ever see. Even Gol D Roger would tremble at his crew's strength.

With that last thought in mind, Edward closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Goodnight."

* * *

(-53 years) **Next Day**

"You sure about this Sengoku?" Edward sat infront of their tiny boat. It was one which Edward created a long time ago.

"You know, I was thinking to myself. All my life I was groomed to become a marine, and here I am making my own choices. I feel good about my decision Edward. Now let's go where to next?"

"I don't know to navigate, do you?"

"Nope no idea."

"Then wherever the seas take us." Edward looked onward, wondering who they will meet next. He had a plan, he just needed someone to get them there.

* * *

 **Here's an idea for you, maybe I'll continue it, maybe it will be just one shot. Up to the response.**

 **This story will not affect my wonderful story New Beginning.**

 **Give me ideas on some misadventures of Edward Newgate's time travel. I have a general idea but I need holes to be filled, so open to suggestions.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **() The time in the middle is what time it is along the world timeline. Negative sign is back in time, Positive is later in time, and equal is present time. Confusing I know, even I'm confused by it, but it will work, trust me on this one!**

* * *

 **Whitebeard Pirates**

Edward Newgate (Captain)21

Sengoku (First Division)26


	2. The Wife

This story will be a series of one shots although will follow a linear pattern.

Keep in mind the years before each section, it may be linear but it could jump from time to time.

* * *

(-49 years)

"Newgate..." Sengoku was bored out of his mind, after all they have been traveling from city to city , creating a network of jobs that they could take. They have been a crew of two people for the past 4 year and in that time Edward Newgate had attained a bounty of 30 million beri while Sengoku was given a bounty of 15 million beri. It wasn't like Newgate had been wasting time for no reason, he had been mapping the world to locate the people he was looking for.

Now they sailed to a Whole Cake Island where they would find there next Nakama, although it would be troubling recruitment, Newgate was sure he could sway her through his words.

As soon as they arrived on the island, they were greeted ed by strange inanimate object that actually moved. The port was singing, the ropes were jumping. It was just a joyful place to be.

Newgate was well versed in historic event and knew how his enemy thinks. So in order to do so he had to learn their history. That was how Newgate learned about LinLin's past and her terrible treatment. Although not really getting the full story, he still got the gist of everything.

"Who are you?" One of the creatures spoke, it was an armor that moved on its own without a body inside.

"The name is Newgate, and this is Sengoku we're here to see Charlotte LinLin." Proclaimed Newgate while Sengoku gave him an odd expression.

"Who is LinLin, Newgate?" Sengoku gave him an odd look.

"You'll see." Newgate followed the armor which swiftly turned around and started to walk towards the giant candy castle. The place was really comical like straight out of a trip when you take too much strange mushrooms.

As soon as they entered the castle, the door closed from behind them, and then a stout woman approached them, she wore a pink dress that was fitted tight on her slender figure, she was a tall woman although not taller than Newgate and Sengoku. She had pink hair along with beautiful purple eyes. She was mesmerizing yet gave out a childish aura.

"What do you want..."Linlin held her hips and gave them a stern look, this caused the two men to sweat dropped at the attempt of the young lady to intimidate them. Although for untrained people, they would tremble in fear of her powers.

"My name is Newgate and this is Sengoku, we came here to recruit you into my pirates crew."

"Not interested I have aspiration of my own." Linlin turned around and started to close the door to her throne room, but Newgate caught the door.

"I am starting a family, a family which will look after each other no matter the situation, no matter the cost." With that Linlin looked at Newgate, giving him a perplexed room.

"Interesting, I am also interested in a family although I wish for my own children...it seems as if we are looking for the same thing..." Linlin drew circles on Newgate's well toned chest which caused Sengoku to look away and started to walk away whistling to himself.

"Although I am honored, I am simply not interested in that sort of relationship right now." Newgate pushed her away but she wouldn't stop pursuing him.

"Please?" Her eyes were very tempting, her appearance was desirable, Newgate could not resist her beauty. The purple haired goddess before him was begging him to stay , her purple eyes was mesmerizing, her curvy body was very tempting. He gave in kissing her.

This was how Newgate would create his family, with Linlin by his side.

Once they were enemies and she was an enrage beast that could not be tamed, but in this timeline, Newgate fell in love with her as she did with him.

The two pirates joined under one banner, under the Whitebeard Pirates.

Linlin had started an empire alongside Newgate. Sengoku had been acting captain while the two were preparing for their first child together.

His name would be Edward Perospero. The first child of the Newgate and Linlin. Although they were so inlove with one another that they continued to have children, so that they could share their empire with them. After Perospero was born, Linlin carried triplets.

* * *

(-48 years)

Edward Katakuri, Edward Daifuku and Edward Oven were born. Although Newgate decided that it would be time to pursue his ultimate goal. To create a larger family.

Linlin was slowly drifting away from her eating disorder and her craving episodes have all but disappeared all thanks to Edward's love and support.

A month after the two met, they got married, had their first child then another three children.

It was really ironic how Newgate was holding the four boys and playing with them. Back in his timeline they were a torn on his side since they were under Big Mom's flag, although now they were his children, bearing his name.

There mother walked in and leaned against the door, her purple hair shined beautifully.

"Dinner time boys." Although barely turning one years old Perospero had already began walking. While the triplet were already crawling.

Once they were at the dinner table, Newgate and Linlin fed their children each getting an even share.

Newgate felt a large presence approaching. It was Sengoku, his First Division Captain.

"Hello Edward family!" Sengoku burst in the dinning hall and was greeted with a joyful coo from the children.

"Hello Sengoku, pleasure seeing you." Linlin gave him a kiss in the cheeks while Newgate shook his hands.

"How are things brother?" Newgate had put Sengoku in charge of his pirating activities mostly protection missions and safe passage jobs. True to his words, they haven't pillage a town or destroyed anything out of spite.

"Good, good although it was funny you told me to go to Logue Town. I met a man our age who was very excitable although strong. I asked him to come with me so you can decide if he could join and replied with hell no. Can you believe that damn kid!" Exclaimed Sengoku although he was chuckling to himself about the story.

"What was his name?"

"Gol D. Roger."

* * *

(-47 years)

Linlin and Edward had taken their children in the ocean as the two sailed from port to port, creating broad connection with the world to expand their future jobs. Now the Whitebeard Pirates had three full functioning ship named Moby Dick. One was Newgate's ship he likes to call the Captain's Ship. While Sengoku was the First Commander and therefore had the second ship. Then Linlin was deemed the Third Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates due to her immense strength and her devil fruit ability, and Ofcourse because she was the wife of Edward Newgate.

Newgate had already grown his signature mustache despite being only 26 years of age. Linlin had continued to maintain her healthy lifestyle along with her husband and was still at the young age of 21. Sengoku was the oldest of the trio being 31 years of age.

The Whitebeard Pirates were finally ready to take the world by storm.

* * *

yuzukikuran476

Here you go! Hope you enjoy!

sdkop21

Hope you liked this chapter and I hoped it lived up to expectationsz

mikeweb1211

I also like time travel but I was just curious how people would react with a Whitebeard Time travel. Hope you like it.

El Pirato

tada! i definitely brought her in alright ;)

Guest

Thank You!

DarkKnight2000

you already know me my friend, I hope I did not disappoint.

* * *

 **Whitebeard Pirates**

Edward Newgate(26) Captain

Sengoku(31) 1st Division

Edward Charlotte Linlin(21) 2nd Division Captain

 _Children_

 _Edward Perospero(2)_

 _Edward Katakuri(1)_

 _Edward Daifuku(1)_

 _Edward Oven(1)_


	3. The Beast

(-46 Years)

For every emperor of Whitebeard's caliber, he would need a very strong muscle. After turning the world upside down and ascending into a highly respectable rank, Edward Newgate decided it was time to recruit his next commander.

For other commanders, he would need to wait a couple more years, and for his children's true potential, they need to grow up some more. He had not planned for the birth of Edward Brulee, and Edward Smoothie as twin sister.

* * *

(-45 years)

After a year, Newgate has found his muscle. After years of searching, he was able to locate the man he's been searching for.

And it couldn't come at a more perfect time, with the birth of his next son, Edward Cracker.

Edward Newgate, his best friend Sengoku, and his wife Edward Linlin were on their way to skypie, to attain their next commander.

"How do you know about this guy Newgate?" Sengoku walked on Newgate's right while Linlin was on his left.

"I learned about him from word of mouth, trust me, this guy is invincible." Newgate walked ahead of the group as they got near the entrance to an old temple. "Behind this door is our guy." Newgate pushed the heavy doors open with both his hands revealing a gigantic temple. Then behind the altar at the other end of the room, a man sat in solitary.

"Is that our guy?" Sengoku whispered to Newgate.

"Looks like it." Linlin stated walking ahead of Sengoku, who was frozen in place from confusion.

Whitebeard walked to the center of the temple and stopped, his wife standing beside him. Then Sengoku was still frozen in the entrance, unsure whether to follow or to stay.

"Kaido, my name is Edward Newgate. I have come for your service." Newgate took a step forward and felt a heavy air fill the room. The man finally looked up, staring directly at Newgate.

"I do not submit to anyone...Newgate." Then Kaido disappeared from his spot appearing in front of Newgate. He extended his arms and tried to punch Whitebeard but was slapped out of the way by Linlin.

"Thanks babe." Newgate winked at his wife. Before giving her a playful tap in her butt. She jumped at his action and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. While their loving exchange was happening, Kaido was surprised to be fend off so easily yet he was not going to back away. He tried once more to reach for Whitebeard's neck only to have his hands encased by Newgate's palm.

"What the hell are you?" Kaido had never faced any adversity like Newgate.

"I told you my name already." Newgate infused quake into his palm and sent a gut wrenching pain that coursed through Kaido's body. He was sent backwards from such a simple attack yet he remained standing. His endurance was top notch that was one of his qualities.

"Are you sure about this guy sweetie?" Linlin held her hips doubting how Edward hyped the man to be so strong that he would grow to challenge the strongest amongst their rank.

"Yeah watch." Newgate pointed at Kaido who got up despite receiving a direct hit from a quake palm. He charged once more but Linlin decided to test the new recruit. She pulled out napoleon, her sword that she infused her soul into and swung it at Kaido. To her surprise, he caught it and overpowered her by tossing her upwards.

Linlin caught herself with prometheus and cracked her neck. She was feeling a bit irritated that this man was tossing her around like nothing.

"I do not bow to anyone!" Kaido tried to jump after Linlin only to meet the quake punch from Newgate. He once again winced in pain for a few moments on the ground. Linlin floated beside her husband, sitting down on prometheus and holding napoleon in her right hand.

"Darling, please let me battle him." Said Linlin giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. Although subliminally implying that if he interfere once more, Linlin would be pissed.

"As you wish Darling." Replied Newgate, returning to the entrance besides Sengoku. "Sup buddy, you're stuck out here?"

"Damn man, that guy won't stay down. And I'm fine out here that temple is weird man." Sengoku trembled at the thought of entering the temple, probably due to his devil fruit ability of manifesting a real life Buddha.

"Get back up Kaido!" Linlin had napoleon in her right hand, while sitting on prometheus, then releasing zeus from his slumber. Creating her strongest combination. Meanwhile Kaido had his head down, tear drops fell from his eyes. "What you crying for?" Linlin asked annoyed.

"I am grateful to finally meet some worthy opponents!" Kaido raised his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. His injured ribs that should've been broken had fully healed within moments.

"What the hell are you?" Asked Linlin curious as to how the man was instantly healing.

"I am immortal!" Kaido exclaimed charging forward. Kaido's arnament covered fist met Linlin's arnament covered napoleon. Their clash sent a shockwave throughout the whome Skypie, felt by every person in the sky island.

They battled for three days and three night, where Newgate and Sengoku watched eagerly at the outcome of the battle.

Then on the fourth morning of the fourth day, Linlin finally lost, from exhaustion, as Kaido was an immortal beast, with a massive amount of endurance. Their was just no way he would lose.

Newgate caught his wife before she fell from exhaustion while Sengoku cracked his knuckles, finally getting his turn to fight the beast. The battle of Kaido and Linlin ended up with the destruction of the temple, allowing Sengoku to move freely. No longer restricted by the settings.

As he began walking forward, glad that he could finally prove his worth. Kaido raised his hands.

"I'm done, I'm truly exhausted." With that, the immortal beast fell on his face, falling into a deep slumber.

"Damn right when I was ready to let lose." Sengoku said, which was the last thing Kaido heard before completely blanking out.

It must have been weeks since Kaido slept so well. He awoke with bandages wrapped around his body and a bowl of hot soup sitting by his bed side.

He got up immediately but felt dizzy since his fatigue was at its highest.

"Good morning sunshine." Sengoku was leaning against the door watching as the beast tried and failed to stand up. "I'm sorry about the shitty job in wrapping you up, you see we have no doctors with us right now."

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're aboard the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's ship of glory. And I am your tour guide, Sengoku." The Buddha tried to over exaggerate his action but Kaido just rolled his eyes.

"Why am I here?"

"My captain believes that you have what it takes to run his third unit. You'll be the Third Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates!"

"Right..." Kaido slowly got up and began walking, to the surprise of Sengoku. He was really a quick healer. A wound that would take months to heal, he manage to get rid of in a day of rest.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sengoku as Kaido walked pass him.

"To talk to your damn captain!" Kaido went to the deck, where he found Whitebeard playing with his seven children.

"Ah there you are Kaido." Whitebeard stood up and told his children to play amongst themselves. Linlin was carrying Cracker who was not yet walking.

"What's the meaning of this Whitebeard?!" Kaido was furious but he had a soft spot for children so he was whispering loudly toward's Newgate.

"You're going to be my Third Commander." Newgate said as a matter of fact.

"You didn't even care to ask?"

"Kaido, did you want to be my third commander?" Then Newgate grabbed Kaido by the shoulder and led him to the side of the boat, the two men stared into the open sea. "Fighting my wife must've been the most challenge you've had in years. Imagine what adventures we can go through, together. As an added bonus, if you wanted to spar with me, I won't decline your invitation...between you and me, I'm stronger than my wife."

"What'd you say Newgate!" Exclaimed Linlin. In which Newgate just blew her a kiss. She turned around in a puff but still smiled at her husband's attics.

"Alright Newgate. I accept, I accept being your third commander." The beast Kaido finally agreed to join the Whitebeard Pirates.

* * *

(-44 years)

The Beast Kaido had successfully jump started the third division of the Whitebeard Pirates. When he gets bored, he would challenge Whitebeard, Linlin, or Sengoku to a duel that would last a day. And then afterwards they would all gather at the table, join hands and enjoy a meal as a family.

Whitebeard did not want his children to join the family business, yet they manage to eat their devil fruits, and the same one as that.

Perospero ate Pero Pero no Mi, that allowed him to create candy. He was instantly everyone's favorite brother after providing his siblings with unlimited supply of candy. Katakuri ate the Mochi Mochi no Mi, although he was a very serious young man who was always trying to learn to fight from his father. Daifuku ate the Hoya Hoya no Mi, which allowed him to summon a powerful genie from his body. Oven ate the Netsu Netsu no Mi that allowed him to heat up anything he touches. Then there were the twins, Brulee and Smoothie who ate the Mira Mira no Me and the unnamed devil fruit that Smoothie ate. Then Cracker ate the Bisu Bisu no Mi despite being only 2 years of age.

He tried and failed to change the faith of his children yet they maintained the same personality and overall appearance as they were in his previous life.

Oh how time was stubborn.

And stubborn it was.

but Newgate was more stubborn, it was time to turn the world upside down.

* * *

 **Whitebeard Pirates**

Edward Newgate(29) Captain

Sengoku(34) 1st Division Captain

Edward Charlotte Linlin(24) 2nd Division Captain

Kaido(21)3rd Division Captain

 _Children_

 _Edward Perospero(5)_

 _Edward Katakuri(4)_

 _Edward Daifuku(4)_

 _Edward Oven(4)_

 _Edward Brulee(3)_

 _Edward Smoothie(3)_

 _Edward Cracker(2)_


	4. The King

(-39 Years)

 **With the Beast**

"Not today Admiral Ishoo, I'm afraid this meeting needs to go down." Kaido had his arms crossed in front of his ship. The Beast Pirates, the third sector of Whitebeard Pirates were blocking the path of Marine Admiral Ishoo.

"Faith takes a strange twist doesn't it. Well even if I do not succeed, I must try to push my way through." Ishoo looked directly at Kaido, his eyes showed a fire from within as the challenge before him, made him even more invested in the battle before him. He pulled his sword slightly that caused Kaido's man to be pushed to the deck of their ship. On the other hand, Kaido remained standing, gritting his teeth. He was not going to be pushed down flat on his face. "Gravity Blade."

"Screw you Ishoo!" Kaido threw his ship's anchor which landed beside Admiral Ishoo, he was visibly shaken by almost getting crashed, giving Kaido and his men enough time to jump aboard the marine ship.

The battle between Whitebeard Pirates Third Commander Kaido against Marine Admiral Fujitora aka Ishoo commenced.

* * *

 **With the Wife**

"Big Mom! Surrender and I will go easy on you." A purple haired marine admiral looked directly at Linlin, they were aboard their respective ships standing at the very front of it.

"Shut your mouth Zephyr, my husband have a very important meeting to attend too. Nobody shall bother them!" Linlin allowed Prometheus to roam the skies while Zeus stayed beside her.

"You're gonna have to die then! Shame for the children you will leave behind!" Zephyr jumped from the marine ship, while Linlin rode Prometheus to the sky.

Zephyr slammed his metal arm at Linlin while she blocked with Napoleon. The clash sent a massive gust to the surrounding area as two very strong people began their battle.

Whitebeard's Second Commander Edward Linlin against Marine Admiral Zephyr.

* * *

 **With the Buddha**

"Long time no see Sengoku." A black haired man stood only a couple of feet from the First Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. He allowed the Marine Admiral to enter his ship.

"Yeah it's been awhile, I see you've surpassed your own expectations and became a Marine Admiral, I thought you were going to stop at Vice Admiral...Garp?" Sengoku remembered his old friend Garp, the two were close when they were younger, always aspiring to be marines.

"Time's change...I see you're doing well Sengoku." Garp looked around the ship of the Buddha, admiring it's beauty.

"Yeah I suppose, so did you want to sit down and talk...?"

"I have to stop that meeting Sengoku..."

"Well I can't let you do that Garp."

"Then you leave me no choice." The Admiral had his head lowered and his fist tightly clenched. He already covered it in arnament haki.

"I'm ready when you are Garp." Sengoku's hands glowed a golden color.

Whitebeard's First Commander Sengoku against Marine Admiral Garp.

* * *

 **With Whitebeard**

Despite the many obstacles and resistance, Edward Newgate successfully found a way to arrange a meeting with Gol D Roger.

The marines were trying to really stop the meeting due to the shear power of the two pirate crew. Yet they would fail as the two men were aboard the same ship, talking amongst themselves.

"Gol D. Roger." Edward Newgate stood on the deck of the Oro Jackson and spoke to the future king of pirates. He requested to meet with the man and talk to him personally, just like old times sake. Although the future pirate king did not know it yet.

"Mr. Edward Newgate, welcome aboard." Roger led Newgate from his deck to his office, where the two men spoke with one another, privately. "I must say, from a fellow pirate to the next, I'm very perplex that you wanted to speak with me."

"First and foremost, I would like to extend an invitation to work under me..." Newgate was mot able to finish as Roger immediately replied.

"I'll tell you what I told Shiki the Golden Lion, the answer is no Newgate, I became a pirate for the freedom of the open sea. So I will respectfully decline." Roger had a goofy grin on his face, reminding Newgate of another foolish idiot with big dreams, Monkey D. Luffy. "Sorry that you had to go through so much trouble to set up our meeting to have your offer refused."

"It's okay, I got some things I wanted to speak about anyway. In the future if a red haired young fool stumbles upon your ship, send him my way, I owe him something..."

"Is that so? You see into the future Newgate?" Roger did not take his words seriously, joking about his proclamation. Silvers Rayleigh entered the room, a bit flustered.

"Sorry to interrupt Captain but we got to go!" Exclaimed Roger's firstmate.

"Why? What's going on?" Roger looked outside the window and saw ten marine flags in the distance.

"Marine Fleet Admiral Kong is here." Rayleigh stated that cause both man to quickly shake hands.

"It was a pleasure finally meeting you Roger, I have to go."

"Understandable Newgate, we too will be leaving. Till next time Newgate!" Roger waved at Newgate who quickly ran to his ship.

Roger took the liberty to coat his ship for situations like this. Good thing he did since he simply told his men to take a dive and the Moby Dick was out of sight.

Roger's crew was able to get away as well whole the Fleet Admiral aboard his marine ship watched in frustration, as the two largest fish in the sea, escaped.

* * *

(-39 Years)

It was another week for the Whitebeard Pirates to rejoin. Everyone looked exhausted from battling the Admirals so Newgate decided to ask how it went.

"So how was fighting the admirals?" Newgate heard a collective sigh from the group. "Not too well?"

"I did okay, I just need to train more. That damn Garp has really turned into a monster." Sengoku lifted his shirt and revealed a giant bruise in his ribs.

"Darling, I was winning the battle until that bastard Zeff blasted me with some futuristic technology, it was like a focused beam of light." Linlin sat beside her husband, exhausted from her battles.

"Hmm is that right?" Newgate could only think of the pacifista's light base attacks, but it was too soon for them to get it. How did Vegapunk invent the pacifista's so early, without Kuma or Borsalino. "And you Kaido?"

"I probably died 10 times that day and yet I still stand. Those damn admiral are strong indeed." Kaido bandaged his own wounds, which was plenty all over his body, yet he was used to it. The cost of being immortal after all.

Newgate was thinking to himself while his strongest family sat defeated before him. Due to his action, what else changed?

* * *

 **Whitebeard Pirates**

Edward Newgate(34) Captain

Sengoku(39) 1st Division Captain

Edward Charlotte Linlin(29) 2nd Division Captain

Kaido(26)3rd Division Captain

 _Children_

 _Edward Perospero(10)_

 _Edward Katakuri(9)_

 _Edward Daifuku(9)_

 _Edward Oven(9)_

 _Edward Brulee(8)_

 _Edward Smoothie(8)_

 _Edward Cracker(7)_


	5. The Lion

Author's note: Whitebeard is OP in my story and his crew will be OP sooo yeah, enjoy!

Age's have officially been bended for my will! I tried to follow the world's original timeline but well..oh well!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything, just making a story.

* * *

(-34 Years)

Some time passed and they have been quiet, though they were still in the cross hair of the pirate, Newgate was just too good. It had been five years since the Whitebeard Grand Fleet had done anything.

They have laid low on a remote part of the new world, where Punk Hazard would have been. It was an island impossible to log and to get there is to get lost, meeting an untimely end or redirection by the commanders of the crew.

Whitebeard doesn't sought purposeless killing, but several pirates have made it hard for him to divert from this. They would think they are a world power just for reaching the new world but he would completely annihilate them. He looked for his age, he had taken care of his body as promised, and he reverted from drinking and carelessness. He ate healthy and exercised regularly. Though he couldn't really avoid the last part as his wife truly keeps him up at night.

"Shut the hell up freakin NEWGATE!" Yelled Sengoku from an entirely distant part of the island. Their night time escapade could be heard all throughout Punk Hazard. The children were even told that it was just a ghost, but all the adults knew better.

In that time, the children of Edward Newgate and Edward-Charlotte Linlin had grown to learn from their parents and allies. Perospero had mastered his devil fruit, getting creative with his ability by creating a large enough candy to seemingly allow a person to walk on water. This was a neat trick thought to him by Uncle Sengoku, oh how he enjoyed playing the role of an uncle.

The triplet were fun to train as well as they have began to master their devil fruits, though little Katakuri had the most skill and potential of the group. They were going to be a force indeed.

Brulee, Smoothie and Cracker were more concerned with playing rather than training as they were natural in their abilities. But their fighting prowess were falling behind from their siblings.

Newgate did not like that, he wanted his children to learn to defend themselves. But in time, so far he had secured a pretty strong outer shield to protect his children. Those shields being himself, Sengoku, Linlin, and Kaido.

Though he was pretty interested in adding another prominent figure of the world in his crew. He was only going to be found in hell itself, and that was their next move.

And to hell to set sail tom leaving the children to the care of Sengoku and Linlin while the duo of Newgate, and Kaido went to hell.

* * *

"Open the damn door or we're going to open it ourselves." They were at the doors of hell itself, bypassing the heaven's gate and going through the calm belt with ease.

"Let me at it Captain." Kaido had his arms crossed while the door to hell would not open. Newgate put his hands up to calm Kaido a little bit.

"Wait a second! Chief Warden! Open this damn door!" Newgate for the last time warned those on the other side of hell's gate.

"As you will Newgate, you will not enter this place!" Exclaimed the Chief Warden. For the Whitebeard Grand Fleet were at the doorsteps of Impel Down and they were there for two people.

"Have at it Kaido."

"Aye Captain!" Kaido smirked morphing into a giant dragon. For the first time in a long time, he finally released his true form in order to satisfy a great mission. Kaido never uses his ability unless absolutely necessary.

"Are you shitting me!" Chief Warden of Impel Down exclaimed. He could not believe his eyes as he looked through the monitor of the guard's room.

Kaido circled the air creating momentum, and the giant dragon barged straight through the giant door, breaking it open. Newgate jumped forward walking inside hell's prison.

"Now tell me, where is Shiki the Golden Lion?" Newgate knew he was in there somewhere. He challenged Roger as he did before and landed himself some time in Impel Down. Though this time he did not challenge the marines a week before Roger's execution. He failed to recruit Roger into his crew and a perfect storm created by Roger himself, destroyed most of Shiki's armada. After letter Roger and Newgate meet, the marines kept a close eye at the movement of the world's power. So after Shiki washed out into the nearest island, weakened by the water, the marines captured Shiki the Golden Lion and sent him to level 6 impel down.

"You will not go anywhere!" A young Magellan, no older than probably his own son Katakuri, blocked their path, he was using his doku doku ability like an adult but in a smaller body. Newgate smirked, he came for Shiki but now he would take the future Warden under his wing as well.

"Silence kid!" Kaido delivered a gut wrenching blow into the stomach of the poison man. For any other person, they would scream in agony at the poison of Magellan, but Kaido was in his own mind, an immortal, and pain was simply a state of mind. Magellan collapsed on the ground, unable to stand against the Beast.

"You will not go any further!" Screamed the Chief Warden at the time, Newgate twisted his head and could not recognize the man. This was due to the fact that Whitebeard steered away from Impel Down before.

"Take the Kid Kaido we're going down." Newgate smiled at Kaido which the Beast complied to the Captain's orders. Newgate jumped in the air to the protest of the Warden before crashing down creating a quake powerful enough to break straight through the 6 floors of Impel Down.

He landed on both feet, using his amazing body control to ensure that he would not break straight through into the ocean water surrounding the prison. Kaido jumped after him along with Magellan over his shoulder. The Chief Warden and his men looked at the hole created by Newgate only to find a golden mane coming out of the hole.

"Jihahaha! Freedom at last!" He had his arms crossed as he floated in the air, every men had their pistol pointed at the fugitive. "I should kill you all…." They fired and Shiki simply raised a rock that he touched on his way up, in front of him. "..but I won't" He winked at all of them and began floating away, to freedom. Behind him Newgate and Kaido, along with a passed out Magellan followed after him.

"Say you put up a fight, save face head jailer. Bye!" Kaido said knowing full well that the World Government will lose their shit once they learn that the Golden Lion had escaped and possibly allied with Newgate.

* * *

On the way home to Punk Hazard, Shiki talked his mouth of as he had no one to talk to in Impel Down 6th level of hell. He was glad to be free but quite frankly he had one question for Newgate.

"Why did you get me?"

"I need you to be my 4th Division Commander. What say you Golden Lion?"

"Well I usually do the subordinating, but this is a nice change of phase, fine Newgate I'll entertain you but first you have to beat me." Claimed Shiki.

"Okay we will battle in Punk Hazard, when we return there."

"Just know if I win, I will overtake the role of the captain."

"Sure, sure." Replied Newgate.

As they returned home, they stood on opposite corners with Newgate removing his coat to reveal his well toned physique. Shiki remained with his golden mane attire along with his legs, still intact, crossing in the air as if he was sitting.

Kaido had no doubt in his mind, Linlin and Sengoku at least enjoyed the show. But Shiki ended flat on his face as Newgate decided to finally get serious, tired of the floating man's annoying attacks. He grabbed Shiki straight out of the air even though Shiki believed that he was going faster than the naked eyes could capture, and Newgate threw him into the ground. To make matters worse, Newgate infused his hands with his quake ability, shaking the very bone of Shiki, quite literally.

"I fold..." Said Shiki weakly as he passed out from complete utter defeat. The fight that day lasted a good two hours, two hours of Shiki flying around and Newgate letting him get as much attack as he could.

"See my children, you papa is amazing." Linlin had all her children around her as they watched the battle from a distance.

"I wish to help father attain the rank of the King of Pirates!" Proclaimed the teenage Katakuri, the strongest of the siblings.

"Me too!" Yelled the other children. Meanwhile beside Sengoku stood Magellan, who had awoken from his sleep and he watched the fight from the beginning till the end.

"Awesome..." Was all he could say. He had been raised to be the Warden of Impel Down, that was his entire life. And now, looks like he doesn't have to be that.

"Oh welcome back to life kid, don't try anything or else." Sengoku said jokingly.

"I wouldn't dream of it..." Replied Magellan honestly as his eyes flickered in envious glee.

That day, Shiki the Golden Lion became the 4th Division Commander. Magellan defected from his admiration of Whitebeard's true power, and the children of Newgate and Linlin became dedicated to helping their father attain true kingship.

* * *

 **Whitebeard Grand Fleet**

Edward Newgate(39) Captain

Sengoku(44) 1st Division

Edward-Charlotte Linlin (34) 2nd Division

Kaido(31)3rd Division

Shiki (29)4th Division

 **Prospect**

Magellan(15)

 _ **Children**_

Edward Perospero(15)

Edward Katakuri(14)

Edward Daifuku(14)

Edward Oven(14)

Edward Brulee(13)

Edward Smoothie(13)

Edward Cracker(13)


End file.
